The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with pink colored flowers with distinct markings, in combination with dark-green foliage. xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Roseballxe2x80x99 (unpatented), Plant Breeder""s Right in Europe, xe2x80x98Penbabxe2x80x99, having light pink semi-double flowers with distinct white eyes at the bases of upper petals, and medium green foliage with weak zonation. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 1937-23 (unpatented), which was characterized by single-type, light-pink florets, dark-green foliage without zonation, and compact, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horitultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basis characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright pink colored flowers with dark pink and white markings;
2. Numerous medium-sized inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. Dark-green foliage with weak zonation;
4. Compact plant habit; and
5. Early spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 are the varieties xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99, U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 09/323,108, and xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, U.S. plant Pat. No. 9,765.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 has a slightly less bluish and more intense main flower color, rounder shaped umbels, borne higher above the foliage, leaves with weak zonation (xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 has no zonation), and earlier flowering time.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 has differently shaped flowers, rounder shaped umbels and longer peduncles. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisgopixe2x80x99 has less intense reddish coloring of peduncles and pedicles.